Reparo
by DaaisyGuerrero
Summary: Que hacer cuando recibes una carta que cambiará tu vida. ¿Podrás creer en alguien que negó a su nieto? ¿Lo querrá? ¿La sangre importará? ¿Aceptar y creer? ¿O dudar y mantener a su hijo a salvo? Después de todo, entre los Malfoy no se traicionan y lastiman ¿O sí?


_Hola! Bueno primero que nada esta es mi primer fic Dramione, y si cometo OoC, por cierto algo que odio, no me culpen, creó que con algo de practica -Mucha- podré solucionar eso, en fin. Me gustaría que me dieran opiniones o sugerencias acerca del título ya que no termina de convencerme del todo._

* * *

 **"Reparo"**

 **By**

 **Daisy Ann**

Chapter 1-Pasado

Volvió a leer la carta intentando encontrar entre líneas y descifrar lo que realmente significaba esa carta. Frunció el ceño. Era la quinta vez que leía aquella carta, no había nada, aunque eso no significaba que se daría por vencida. Se sorprendió demasiado al saber que aquel remitente tenía una mente brillante como para que ella no logrará descubrir las verdaderas intenciones.

Ya había probado con varios encantamientos de revelación, pero ninguno funcionaba incluso utilizó el mismo que revelaba el mapa del merodeador en aquel pergamino. Tal vez... Solo quizá, aquella carta había sido protegida con algún hechizo. No pudo replicar cuando se dio cuenta que aquella carta ya no estaba en su poder, estaba tan sumida sacando conclusiones que no notó cuando aquel chico se acercó a ella y le arrebató la carta que sostenía. Miro con recelo aquella carta en manos del rubio.

—Interesante.—Fue lo único que soltó el chico una vez que acabó de leer.

—Si, muy interesante.—Contestó irritada. Miro al chico para que respondiera su comentario con otro, pero no obtuvo respuesta así que tomo la palabra.—¿Cual es el hechizo? Me imagino que es alguno tan antiguo y obscuro que ni siquiera aparece en los libros prohibidos.—Dijo mientras se cruzaba dé brazos.—Dímelo.

Vio como el rubio arqueó una ceja. Y la miraba confuso.

—¿De qué hablas?— Dijo sonriendo de lado, lo cual irritó aún más a la chica.

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.—Dijo molesta por que el rubio estaba jugando con ella y toda aquella situación no ayudaba en nada.

— No, no tenemos algún hechizo con aquella descripción. —Suspiró.— ¿Y por que una carta debería tener algún tipo de... hechizo de aquella clase? —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Se encogió de hombros.—No lo sé, es tu familia, y no me sorprendería que intentarán esconder algo en aquella carta.—Dijo molesta.

El chico la miró con decepción y luego con fastidio.—Mira Hermione, no sé de donde habrás sacado esa idea tan... absurda.—Dijo mostrándose fastidiado con las deducciones absurdas de ella.— Además, mi familia ni nadie en su sano juicio intentaría poner las verdaderas intenciones, si es que pretenden algo.—Bufó.—Es como si Potter le escribiera a Voldemort en tiempo de guerra una carta y que en ella estuviera oculta sus planes de como derrotarlo y su paradero.—Rió irónicamente.—Es absurdo, sería un suicido.

Ella lo miro poco a poco bajando la guardia, tenía razón seria algo absurdo, y sin embargo ella creía en aquella posibilidad. —Quizá quieran que lo descubramos para evitar hacer eso y resulté una especie de emboscada o trampa.—Dijo mirando al chico con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Por Merlin, Hermione.—Dijo jalando un poco su cabello rubio.—¿No puede ser lo que es? Una carta y ya.—Dijo mirándola irritado.—No seas paranoica.

—No me puedes culpar por desconfiar de los Malfoy.—chilló.

—Te recuerdo que yo soy un Malfoy, al igual nuestro hijo.—dijo ferozmente.

Ella notó que el estaba perdiendo la paciencia lo que provocó que se mordiera el labio inferior. Ella no quería haber dicho aquello, pero salió de sus labios aquel pensamiento. No podía evitar sentirse avergonzada, pero su hijo era lo principal y no podía dejar la paranoia que aquella carta le provocaba.

Iba a pedir disculpas, por que necesitaba pedirlas. Se sentía terrible por aquel comentario. Vio en los ojos del chico el dolor y la decepción lo que provocó que se sintiera miserable.

Sus labios se movieron para articular algo pero de ellos no salió nada. Ya que el chico no la veía. ¿Que podía ser más importante para que desviará su mirada? Vio a la dirección donde el rubio veía. Su estómago se revolvió, ahí estaba el causante de la paranoia que provocaba la carta.

El niño asomando su cabeza en una puerta medio abierta, dejando solo ver la cabellera rubia alborotada y unos ojos plateados casi iguales a los de su padre, sin embargo, el tenía algunas facciones de su madre.

—¿Que ocurre ,cariño?—dijo cariñosamente la castaña.

El niño la miro y se escondió de nuevo con la puerta.

—Tengo sueño— dijo el niño sonrojándose.

Miré de reojo a Draco, el me miro. Deje de verlo para ver al pequeño y contestarle pero el rubio se adelantó.— Yo te llevaré a tu habitación. —se ofreció el rubio.

El niño solo asintió.—Si, papi.

El aludido me miro por varios segundos, le hizo un ademán al niño para que se acercará a el, el cual hizo exactamente lo que su padre le pidió.

Cuando el niño tomo la mano de su padre y estuvo a su costado el mayor le extendió la carta a la castaña. La cual tomó con cautela.

—Despídete de tu madre.—se dirigió al niñ niño se acercó a ella. Ella tuvo que ponerse de cunclillas. Y el pequeño la beso en el cachete, ella tomo su pequeña cara y lo beso efusivamente.

—Descansa, en un momento voy contigo.—Dijo sonriendo al niño el cual asintió y se acercó a su padre.—Draco...—Pronunció.

—Hablamos mañana, después de dejar a Abraxas iré a descansar. Tuve un día muy agitado en la empresa y mañana será igual.—Suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta.—Y Hermione...—dijo en la puerta antes de salir.—Te quiero.—dijo sin mirarla y salir de la habitación.

Le dolió el pecho, ella sabía que estaba actuando como una paranoica. Pero no podía culparla aquello parecía tan extraño. Se mordió el labio desesperada. No podía esperar nada bueno de la familia de Draco, pero ella confiaba ciegamente en el aunque había demostrado lo contrario. Debía escuchar a Draco, quizá solo era una carta y ya. Arrugó levemente el papel y lo miro. Extendió el papel para volverlo a leer. Lo que decía era bastante concreto, en realidad no había donde desconfiar. Sin embargo ella lo hacía.

Suspiró.

Aquella carta que le había enviado nada más ni nadie menos que Narcissa Malfoy le hacían despertar sus alarmas interiores. Alertando el peligro y la desconfianza.

Tragó saliva.

Y comenzó a leer con cautela.

 _"Queridos Malfoy,_

 _Me disculpo por no presentarme personalmente ante ustedes, eso no sería correcto, como sabrán eso es algo ofensivo. Así que me comunicaré por medio de esta carta. El motivo es simple, inclusive más de lo que me tomó escribir esto. Sé que esta carta la debí haber enviado desde hace tiempo, desde que supe de la existencia de mi nieto Abraxas Cygnus Alexander Malfoy. Quisiera conocerlo, enmendar el error de hace años. Por eso me gustaría que tú, Draco junto con Hermione me permitieran conocerlo, por eso los invito a su casa, la mansión Malfoy para pasar el día y hacer diversas actividades con_ _Abraxas_ _. No hablo por Lucius, el esta… indispuesto ante la situación. Espero su pronta respuesta._

 _Narcissa Malfoy"_

Suspiro rendida. Quizás Draco tenía razón, pero aunque no la tuviera ella confiaría en el.

Por que lo amaba.

* * *

Hermione iba perdida en sus pensamientos, estaba tan confundida. Tenía la necesidad de hablarlo con alguien y que mejor con su amigo, El Niño que vivió.

La castaña caminaba por inercia inconsciente de donde la dirigían sus pies. Detuvo su andar cuando se percató que no sabia donde estaba.

—Genial.—Dijo irónicamente.

Trato de orientarse observando a su alrededor. La verdad era que no tenía mucho por observar. Estaba alrededor de un conjunto de edificios antiguos, de los cuales sólo unos estaban en función.

La chica optó por adentrarse para así tener más visión y poder orientarse. Camino unas cuadras más.

Los edificios seguían siendo antiguos solo que con algunas modificaciones.

Suspiro aliviada. En la siguiente calle se veía movimiento, los coches iban y venían, al igual que el gentío.

Apresuro su paso.

Era una calle concurrida. Y para su buena fortuna era la calle que buscaba. Camino hacia un pequeño negocio de café donde su amigo la debía estar esperando.

Cuando estuvo enfrente del lugar lo admiro por unos instantes para luego ó la puerta aunque esta decía jale, pero le importaba muy poco.

A lo lejos pudo visualizar a un chico tomando una taza mientras tenía perdida la mirada en el exterior de la ventana. La castaña sonrío al ver a su amigo de hace años. Y se dirigió a el con cautela, el quitó la vista de la ventana para posar su mirada en ella. Sorbo de su taza y le correspondió a la sonrisa.

Cuando la chica estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del chico, este se levanto y fue a saludarla amenamente.

—Hermione.—Dijo mientras la abrazaba.—¿Y Abraxas? —Preguntó alejándola un poco para mirarla.

—Harry, el esta bien. Pronto cumplirá 4 años, planeo festejarlo con algo sencillo.—Dijo Hermione tratando de recordar que era lo que necesitaba. Se sonrojó un poco al ser tan grosera.—Y por supuesto están invitados Ginny y Tú. —dijo apresurada.

El río.—Ahí estaremos.—El chico se acercó a la mesa invitándola a sentarse, ella sonrió aceptando. Ambos tomaron asiento y el chico miro de reojo el menú.—¿Quieres pedir algo?—pregunto extendiendo el menú a la castaña.

—Si,gracias.—sonrió amablemente.

La chica miro todo el menú, la verdad era que no tenía apetito, por lo tanto no se le antojaba nada. Volvió a leer el menú solo para encontrar algo para acompañar al chico. Señalo victoriosa el menú.

—¿Encontraste algo?—dijo curioso.

—¡Si!— dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Que pedirás?—dijo sonriendo por la sonrisa contagiosa de su amiga.

—Un batido de fresa.—Dijo señalando de nuevo el menú.

El chico alzó el brazo llamando a la mesera. En unos momentos después la mesera estaba en su mesa sacando una libreta.

—Buenos días, ¿Puedo tomar su orden?—dijo una sonriente mesera de cabello chocolate y orbes esmeraldas.

—Si—dijo sonriendo amablemente a la mesera la cual se sonrojo. El chico me miro cuestionándome.—¿Un batido?

—De fresa, Un batido de fresa.—termino la castaña.

—Deme lo mismo.—añadió el chico.

—Serían 2 batidos de fresa, ¿es correcto? — dijo la chica anotando en la pequeña libreta.

—¿No quieres nada más, Hermione?— preguntó el chico.

Ella se limitó a negar con un movimiento de cabeza. El chico dirigió la mirada a la mesera y le sonrió.— Seria todo, gracias.

La mesera asintió y se retiró a atender otra mesa.

—¿Desde cuando te gustan las fresas?—Cuestionó divertido.

La chica arqueo la ceja ¿Desde cuando le gustaban las fresas? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Ella amaba las fresas.—¿A que te refieres?—dijo frunciendo el ceño.—Siempre me han gustado.

El chico amplió su sonrisa.—No en Hogwarts.—dijo mientras tomaba de su café.

La chica comenzó a recordar y el chico tenía razón, por alguna razón las fresas comenzaron a gustarle después de salir de Hogwarts. O mejor dicho por alguien.

—Creo que es por Draco, el y Alex comen muchas fresas y creo que se han vuelto parte de mi dieta balanceada.—dijo mirando la mesa y jugando con sus dedos. Estaba sorprendida, ella sabia que Draco la había cambiado pero no sabia que incluso había intervenido en su dieta alimenticia.

—Vaya, Malfoy ha llegado a irrumpir incluso en tu alimentación.—Dijo Harry mirándola con recelo.

La chica bufó.—¿Todavía sigues molesto por que termine con Draco?

—No es eso, simplemente es sorprendente como alguien como el pueda influir tanto en tu vida.—Dijo suspirando.— Algo que Ron ni yo pudimos hacer.

—Claro que influyeron, soy quien soy gracias a ustedes.—Sonrió nostálgica.— Todos hemos aportado algo en la vida de alguien, ustedes lo han hecho en la mía, al igual Draco, en parte por convivir tanto tiempo con el.—Dijo la castaña tomando las manos del pelinegro.

—Pero Hermione, con nosotros has convivido desde hace 12 años, es más tiempo de lo que has estado con Malfoy.—Dijo aún con las manos de la chica enlazadas con las suyas.

Ella rodó los ojos.—Mira Harry, eres mi mejor amigo, tu mejor que nadie sabe como se dio mi relación con Draco, se que no fue fácil ver a tu mejor amiga salir con un mortifago. Pero ya han pasado 5 años, has convivido con el y Alex. Sabes que ha cambiado, todos lo hemos hecho. En especial tú, no veo por qué aún me reprochas el por que estoy con Draco, por Merlin, Harry tenemos un hijo y nos amamos, ¿o es que quieres otro explicación la cual si llene tus expectativas?—Dijo irritada mientras se tocaba la sien.

El chico rompió el contacto físico.

—¿Lo ves Hermione? Incluso hablas como el.—dijo molesto frunciendo levemente el ceño.—Ya no eres la Hermione que conocí.—dijo melancólico.

—Ni tu el Harry que conocí.—Contraatacó.—Vamos Harry, cuando te dije lo mío con Draco me apoyaste, no al instante pero lo hiciste. No entiendo a que vienen esos reproches y resentimientos, al menos no "ahora".—Dijo la chica con un tono dolido.

El chico la miro culpable.

—Yo...—artículo el pelinegro.—Yo lo siento, no debí recriminarte por tu relación con Malfoy, es solo que me cuesta trabajo aceptar que el siendo un mortifago hijo de uno de los mortifagos más despiadados que nos hizo daño intencionalmente, el esposo de alguien cuya hermana te daño físicamente y aún tienes la marca de aquella ocasión...—Harry calló al ver la inquisitiva mirada de Hermione.—Bueno.—Cortó mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.— En vista que entiendes mi punto, como alguien como el, pudo influir tanto en tu vida en tan poco tiempo, como alguien como él ha impactado en ella. Eso no me lo explico, es ... Imposible.

—¡Harry! Ya te he dicho el por qué, es por amor, yo lo amo.

—¡Pero Hermione es un mortifago!—grito—Ron tiene razón, has perdido la cabeza.

—Claro que la he perdido, al igual que tu la has perdido por Ginny, y ya me imagino a que viene todo esto.—bufó la chica exasperada.— ¿Es por Ronald,cierto?

El chico se sonrojo un poco y se limitó a asentir.

—Bien.—dijo sarcástica.

—El dice que si Malfoy no te hubiera hecho algo tu aún estarías con el, por lo tanto seguiríamos siendo unidos como antes.

Hermione lo miro incrédula. Eso era una completa locura, si Draco no hubiera llegado a su vida, Ronald como quiera hubiera salido de ella.

—¿A esto viene todo?—contesto irritada.—A una estupida hipótesis de Ronald. Por Merlin, Harry, creí que eras más listo. Tu y Ronald son unos egoístas, no están contentos con mi felicidad, tu lo que quieres es que este ahí con ustedes siempre, pero entiende no se puede, ni aunque no estuviera con Draco. Los quiero, pero deben entender que todos debemos seguir con nuestras vidas, claro que estaré en ellas pero no como tu quisieras, como en Hogwarts—sonrió de lado—Tú tienes tu vida con Ginny, yo la respeto, se que no siempre concordaremos a causa del trabajo o alguna otra razón. Pero siempre Harry, siempre, estaré ahí. No se como puedes dejar que Ronald te llene de sus ideas absurdas.—Dijo cruzándose de brazos.— Estas de su lado si por que convives más tiempo con el y serán familia pronto.—Dijo con los ojos cristalinos y respiración agitada.

Harry por su parte se sentía tan miserable, una vez más había hecho llorar a su amiga. Movió los labios para decir algo pero su atención se posó en la mesera que colocaba los batidos en frente de ambos.

—Perdón por la tardanza.—se apresuró a decir la chica.— Disfruten sus batidos.—Dijo para marcharse y dejarlos de nuevo solos.

Harry volteó a los lados, el lugar estaba un poco vacío, y unas cuantas personas se les quedaban viendo, no se había dado cuenta que su amiga y el no estaban solos, sino en una cafetería pública.

—Hermione…—comenzó el chico.

La chica negó con la cabeza, y levantó la vista nublada.—Lamento haber dicho eso, Hermione, yo... Lo siento.—dijo el chico en tono suplicante.

—Harry...—La castaña limpio una lagrima que escurría por su mejilla.— continúes, se que realmente no lo sientes, por que es lo que piensas y todos estos años con Alex y Draco no han servido de nada para cambiar tu criterio... O quizá sí, solo que estas dolido.—dijo cabizbaja.

—Hermione...—dijo mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de ella y lo levantaba con delicadeza.— Sabes que mi criterio cambio, o tu me lo has cambiado, me has demostrado que las personas pueden cambiar por amor. Lo lamento, eso nunca te lo había dicho, lo había guardado todos estos años, simplemente explote, por que... —Calló.

—Lo sé.—Dijo la chica.—Hoy se cumplen años desde que Bellatrix Lestrange me dejo la cicatriz en la Mansión Malfoy, al igual que...—Esta vez fue ella quien se quedo sin habla mientras tocaba su antebrazo.

—El día que nos dijiste que estabas embarazada de Draco Malfoy.—Terminó el chico.

La chica lo miro y asintió. Mientras comenzaba un silencio que se apoderaba del lugar.

—Sabes... Es algo irónico que justo el día de ayer recibiera una carta algo peculiar que me hizo recordar que hoy era uno de los "increíbles" 3 días. —Río irónica.— Algo relacionado al tercer día.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Hablas de los Malfoy?— pregunto dudoso.

Ella negó con la cabeza.—En singular.—dijo Hermione.— De la mismísima Narcissa Malfoy.—dijo disminuyendo su voz.

—¿Quieres decir que Narcissa Malfoy te envió una carta recordándote el tercer día?—Pregunto Harry confuso.

—Lo que quiero decir ,es que ayer nos llego una carta de Narcissa Malfoy.—Pauso.—Con intención de conocer a Alex. —Dijo indignada.

El pelinegro no hablo, no creía que era conveniente hacerlo.

—¿Después de estos años?—Pregunto con recelo sin esperar respuesta.—Yo... No sé qué hacer...

Harry miro comprensivo a su amiga.

—Los años dan la razón.—dijo el castaño como respuesta final.

La castaña comprendió.—Yo sé que los años dan la razón, pero Harry, es Narcissa Malfoy.

—Si, lo sé.

—Incluso hace un momento dudabas del cambio de Draco.

—Si, pero no lo pensaba realmente.—Suspiró.

—Yo no sé que pensar de ella...

—Piensa que es la madre de Draco y la abuela de tu hijo.—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—La misma que negó a su nieto.—dijo con recelo.

—Y la misma que ahora trata de enmendar su error.—Contraatacó Harry.

—Temo por Alex, temo que todo esto sea una trampa.—Confesó.—Si lo es... Yo simplemente no lo permitiría.

—También piensa que es el hijo de Draco del que hablas, si le hace o intenta algo en contra de Alex, Draco no se los perdonaría, el te apoyaría.—dijo sonriendo de lado.

—Yo...—Mordió su labio inferior.

—¿Hermione, estás segura que lo que te preocupa es Alex?— Alzó una ceja. La chica lo miró sorprendida y un poco ofendida. El chico suspiro.—¿Además de Alex también temes por ti, cierto?—Dijo en un susurro.

La chica lo miro por unos segundos, apartó su vista y apretó ligeramente los ojos. El chico alargó su mano a la mano de la castaña y la acaricio suavemente.

La chica miro la caricia del chico y luego a el. El la miraba comprensivo.—Vamos Hermione, te conozco, no creerías que se me escapaba ese detalle.—Le sonrió.

Ella suspiro, él tenía razón. —Tienes razón Harry, también temo por mi.—Confesó.—Sabes...—Apartó lentamente la mano, rompiendo el agarre.—Hace 6 años..—Pausó y tomo aire.—Cuando los Malfoy sé enteraron de lo mío con Draco, digamos que...

—No lo tomaron del todo bien.—Se encogió de hombros el chico.

—Si...—Dijo la chica perdida en sus pensamientos.—Sé que ya te sabes esa historia...—Sonrío de lado.

—Al revés y al derecho.—Rió divertido.

—Ya...—dijo divertida, para luego cambiar su semblante lo que preocupo al chico.—Pero... Hay partes de "La Historia" que no te conté, bueno más bien omití.

—¿De qué hablas?—dijo el peli negro preocupado.

—Hay algo que no conté a nadie, Draco incluido.—Dijo mientras la voz se le apagaba.—Decidí dejar el pasado atrás pero simplemente el pasado regresa en el momento que menos te lo esperas, cuando aparentemente todo esta bien y ya no hay señales de que alguna vez existió, y no hay ejemplo mejor que el tuyo, tu pasado se convirtió en tu presente. Cuando ya no había duda que Voldemort era historia, el regreso, claro tu siempre lo supiste... —Bufó.—Yo en su momento lo supe, supe que querrían conocer a Alex, pero la esperanza se pierde con los años... Eso fue lo que paso, me acostumbre o me hice a la idea que Alex sólo tendría dos abuelos, que nunca conocería a los abuelos de su padre y así se ahorraría el dolor de saber como son. No le dolería saber que odian a su madre por no ser sangrepura, me he planteado muchas historias, historias en las cuales Alex terminaría sufriendo. En si... deshice la posibilidad que algún día los conocería, al menos hasta que fallecieran y Draco tuviera que ir a su funeral al igual que nosotros y solo así el niño sufriría por ellos por preguntarse como eran sus abuelos, lamentarse e imaginarse que eran personas buenas solo así, herirían a Alex, no por sus problemas elitistas y su odio hacia hijos de muggles.—Dijo cansada y sumida en sus pensamientos la chica.

El peli negro la veía atentamente.—Ya veo... —dijo mientras la analizaba.—Hermione tus hipótesis son realmente buenas, pero...¿No crees que te puedas equivocar? —sonrió.—Deja de pensar en él hubiera y compruébalo tú misma, tienes la oportunidad no la desperdicies. Y a cambio de eso no te la vivirás preguntándote ¿Que hubiera pasado si..? Vamos, eres Hermione Granger, ella nunca se queda con la duda, ella lo hace, así ella podrá juzgar.

La chica sonrió, era verdad. —Bueno Harry, creo que es hora de que Alex conozca a su abuela paterna.—dijo con precisión. El chico sonrió abiertamente lo cual provocó que la sonrisa de ella se ensanchara, así mejores amigos se reencontraron demostrando lo fuerte que era el lazo de la amistad.

* * *

Había pasado ya 1 hora desde que se había despedido de Harry, se la paso toda la tarde con el, riendo y contando lo que habían hecho estos meses, le contó cómo le propuso matrimonio a Ginny y como Molly Weasley se desmayó de la emoción. También le contó las últimas vacaciones con los Weasley. Lo que provocó una punzada en el pecho. Ella siempre había sido invitada a todo lo que los Weasley hicieran, incluso su última invitación fue cuando Alex tenía 2 años, a la cual no pudo asistir por que a su padre le diagnosticaron cancer. Suspiró. Habían pasado muchas cosas, una tras otra, como efecto domino por lo cual terminó alejándose de los Weasley. Miró el reloj.

7:04

Draco no tardaría en llegar.

Se levantó dispuesta a esperarlo en la habitación, pero la puerta se abrió.

Los mieles y grises se cruzaron.

El carraspeó. Ella dejo de enfocarse en los grises de el.

—Draco.—Susurró.—Tenemos que hablar.—Fue directa.

El rubio se tensó, se imaginaba a donde iba todo.

—De acuerdo.—dijo aligerando sus hombros quitando la tensión.

La chica cerró los ojos y suspiró.—Sobre la carta...—abrió los ojos.—Yo he tomado una decisión.—Miró al chico persistente.

El rodó los ojos.—Hermione sé cual es tu decisión.—Miro penetrante los miel de ella.—No necesitas decirme que...

—Estoy de acuerdo.—Interrumpió la chica.—Quiero que Alex conozca a su abuela, Narcissa Malfoy.—Dijo con voz firme y con los puños cerrados.

* * *

 _Bueno hasta aquí acaba este capítulo un tanto confuso y cosas inconclusas que conforme pasen los capítulos se irán aclarando. ¿Qué les pareció esta historia? ¿Prometedora?¿Un crimen para los maravillosos fics del Dramione? Bueno espero y sea de su agrado y quejas o sugerencias en reviews, para ser mi primer fic Dramione no estuvo tan mal,¿O sí? No me maten por favor! Les preguntaría por el tema que les pareció pero creo que es muy pronto en el siguiente capítulo saldrá mucho Draco y Cissy_ _bueno, los quiero. Gracias por leer._


End file.
